Question: A rectangle is $7$ inches long. The rectangle is also $8$ inches wide. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $7\text{ in}$ $8\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {7} + {8} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 30\text{ in} $